Semiconductors are ubiquitous in modern society and used in a wider range of uses. Some examples are modern electronic components such as diodes, transistors, etc. Semiconductors are also used commonly to create wafers or substrates that can be used in electronics for fabrication of integrated circuits or printed circuit boards or photovoltaic cells. Wafer fabrication processes are carefully controlled and managed processes.
Cluster tool systems or cluster tool apparatuses are a type of integrated equipment that is used in semiconductor processing methods, in particular cluster tools are used in wafer processing. Cluster tools are used in the wafer manufacturing process. Cluster tools provide a flexible reconfigurable, and efficient environment, resulting in higher productivity while resulting in shorter cycle times.
There is economic interest in optimising the wafer manufacturing process to maximize the production of wafers by reducing the manufacturing time. There exists a need to improve the control of the cluster tool apparatus to reduce inefficiencies and minimize waiting times within the wafer processing cycle.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a cluster tool apparatus and a method of controlling the cluster tool apparatus that will ameliorate one or more of the current problems associated with known cluster tool apparatuses or at least provide the public with a useful alternative or choice.